The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for comminuting marine algae and to the resulting product.
In a broken-down state, green and brown marine algae are capable of many applications, in particular in the field of agriculture, due to the active substances which they contain, among which are, in particular, vitamins and phytohormones. Known processes for comminuting, i.e. reducing the particle size of performed algae, are performed at ambient temperature with algae which have previously been dried in the atmosphere or dehydrated with hot air, or both, which has the serious disadvantage that it destroys a large proportion of the active substances contained in the algae.
The present invention has as an object to overcome this disadvantage and to provide a method of and an apparatus for comminuting algae by means of which it is possible to obtain an algae mix which is rich in active substances.